Secrets Within
by Starlight1456
Summary: I was kidnapped by Lord Garmadon when I was five years old, playing with my twin brother, Jay. While in the underworld I found out I could control water, and one time when I was in Ninjago, I found an old man, Sensei Wu who taught me Spinjitzu. -Description kinda sucks, please read-


**Author's Notes:**

**Ninjago- Lego**

**My second story! Hope you guys enjoy. By the way Su Ling, Kumi, Sakura, and Lily are my OCs so they belong to me not, lego. This chapter is kinda long 841 words, dang.**

**Chapter 1:**

Okay, if getting kidnapped when you were five by Lord Garmadon when you were playing with your ten minute older brother, being almost killed like a hundred times to become "worthy of the underworld", and having a bunch of numb skull skeletons ask you out everyday isn't how a typical person is raised. However, I'm not your typical young adult.

Ever since I was kidnapped, I've been trying to find my brother, Jay, but instead I found an old man who claims to know him. His name I think was Sensei Wu. Ever since I've found him, he's been training me to become a master of Spinjitzu with three other girls: Lily, Sakura, and Kumi. The other girls just stare at me like I'm gum on their shoes except for Lily. She told me that Garmadon's her dad and Sensei Wu is her uncle. That explains why she knows so much about me, even though I have never seen her in the underworld.

"Su Ling, today is your final exam", Sensei Wu said. I groaned because I had no idea what it was and when the others took it they were in the dojo and everyone was in the city. Except for Sensei. "Okay, I'm ready for it." Suddenly the courtyard turned into the dojo. "Your final exam is to defeat me." I started worrying, how was I supposed to defeat Sensei Wu?! Then I charged with my swords, but he dodged them. "Dang it." He then threw shurikens at me. I was stuck to the wall but I used my Spinjitzu to get free. Out of nowhere, five ninjas came, attacking me.

One was red, another black, another one white, one blue, and finally one green. I looked down at my ninja suit, it was a similar blue to the other ninja. That was weird. They all surrounded me, attacking all at once. I used my Spinjitzu again, making the red ninja stop. The white one looked surprised. I was also surprised at how they all knew Spinjitzu. The battle lasted for about a hour.

After I defeated them, Sensei Wu came. I right then noticed he had disappeared when the other ninjas came. He did Spinjitzu and I was in my normal turquoise dress with a white sweater. The ninja who attacked me were also in their normal hoodies and jeans. "You did well Su Ling." "Yeah, thanks for making me fight five enemies at once, Sensei Wu." The red ninja cleared his throat, clearly to get attention. "How does she know you and are there anymore pupils?" he asked. "I met her on my journeys and yes, Kai."

"How many more do you have Sensei?" the white ninja said. "Three if you're so interested Zane." He nodded his head. "Before anymore interruptions happen let me introduce everyo-" Right then, Lily came rushing into the dojo, followed by Kumi and Sakura. I laughed but got a glare from Sensei. I heard someone else laugh too, it sounded familiar. I looked at the five boys and the one in a blue jacket was laughing. I thought he could be Jay, but I waited until Sensei Wu finished talking.

"Let us restart. Kai is the master of fire, Zane is ice, Cole is earth, Jay is lightning, and Lloyd is the Master of all the listed elements. If you couldn't see, they are wearing hoodies that matches the color of their elements." Sensei then took a quick sip of tea and continued. "Su Ling is the master of water, Sakura is air, Kumi is snow, and Lily is master of these elements. Su Ling is thankfully wearing the color of her element." I saw the boys stare at me. I smiled and shrugged at them. Jay was the one who seemed to understand.

Sensei Wu then took another sip of tea. "Su Ling, here is your twin brother. Lily, your little brother is Lloyd. Cole and Sakura, I'm pretty sure you two know that your siblings. Kumi and Zane, both nindroids, as Jay calls them, made by the same inventor by which means you are brother and sister." I couldn't believe my ears. Not only Jay and I were reunited, but also my friends. Only Kai wasn't reunited with anyone.

After Sensei Wu stopped talking everyone went to meet or reunite with their sibling. Dang, I've said reunite so many times. Anyways, Jay walked over uncertaintly, maybe doubting Sensei Wu. "Hi Monkey Face." I giggled silently. Jay made a silly face and said "Nice to see you too Bunny Ears."

**The next chapter will pick up right here when Su Ling and Jay tell eachother what happened when she was gone. It might take awhile though.**


End file.
